Optical networks are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. Such networks employ optical fiber cables that carry multiple optical fibers. The optical fibers can be transitioned out of the cables at various network nodes and routed to various communications components.
In general, optical fibers are connected to other optical fibers by splicing or by aligning optical connectors that terminate the ends of the optical fibers. Some optical connectors terminate only a single optical fiber each. Other optical connectors (e.g., an MPO connector) can terminate up to about twenty-four optical fibers.
Improvements are desired.